ghostbustersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Morgan
Christian Morgan is a character in Ghostbusters: The New Breed. He is the Jock of the new team. Appearance Christian is average in height with a lean build and light skin. He has short, spiky blood red hair and brown eyes. When not in his ghostbusters uniform, he wears a black hockey jersey, light blue jeans and black combat boots. When in his ghostbusters uniform, he wears a dark grey jumpsuit with a red trim and a pair of goggles. Personality Christian is a major sports nut, he is the captain of the University Ice Hockey Team and is talented in many other sports. He is kind to his friends and is very good-natured. Christian's talents in sports comes in handy a lot, as he is the fastest and strongest person on the team. Christian typically comes across as a slacker, causing people to believe him to be unintelligent, since he doesn't seem to pay attention in classes. Christian is actually quite intelligent, being the top student in Mathematics, Art, Music, Foreign Language and Physical Education, overall, being one of the most hard working students in the entire university. He typically acts lazy so that it's harder for people to figure him out. Unlike the rest of the team, Christian doesn't take his role as a Ghostbuster very seriously. When Alex Spengler asked the team if they'd like to become Ghostbusters permenantly, Christian believed the only reason he said yes was because he thought himself to be crazy. History To Be Added... Relationships Emily Spengler Christian and Emily are shown to have romantic feelings for one another. John Nelson Christian and John are best friends. Mike Phillips Christian and Mike are close friends and get along really well, but sometimes, Christian can't make sense of Mike's tech talk. Oscar Stuart Christian and Oscar are definitely friends. Paige Dunbar Christian and Paige don't interact with eachother that often, but are shown to be friends. Katie Howard Christian and Katie are shown to be friends. Alex Spengler While Christian and Alex share a typical student-teacher relationship, they are known to butt heads with eachother due to Christian's romantic feelings for Alex's daughter, Emily. Slimer Christian has been shown to dislike Slimer, a lot, since Slimer is always sliming Christian, inspite of this, Christian has shown to care for Slimer and worry about him if he's ever hurt. Becky Morgan Becky is Christian's younger sister, while they constantly argue, they share a loving brother-sister relationship. Christian is shown to be very protective towards Becky. Trivia *Christian shares many similarities with Peter Venkman and Eduardo Rivera. *Christian's favourite Ghost Hunting weapon is the Ecto-Pistols. *Christian's goggles serve no purpose to ghost hunting, when asked why he wears them, Christian only responds with 'they look cool' *Christian only rides in the Ecto-1 if someone on the team had to stay behind at the fire house or if the team had to split up. Since the Ecto-1 only seats 5 people, whenever the entire team have to go to the same place, Christian rides the Ecto-Cycle. Category:Fan Character Developments